


Miss him the most

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [72]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Sweatshirts, Tired Nico, he visits his mom, kayla loves her spooky brother in law, nico is adopted by the Apollo cabin, nico misses him, sleeping, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they miss each other, will is gone for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will goes to Texas for a week to visit his mom.  Nico misses him and Kayla is there being a good sister.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Miss him the most

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play of an Alec Benjamin song, I just changed the pronouns. Anyway I want to write more interactions with the Apollo cabin and Nico. It’s adorable. Kayla might be OOC but that’s fine. I loved writing this even though I’m super tired. Anyway, enjoy.

_ “I’m not going to be at camp next week,” Will said, absently picking at a blade of grass. _

_ “How come?” Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows. _

_ “I’m going to visit my mom in Texas,” a small smile tugged at the corners of Will’s lips, “I haven’t seen her since Christmas and she told me that I need to visit more often.” _

_ “Hm,” Nico cocked his head to one side, staring out at the swaying trees, “how long are you going to be gone?” _

_ “I’ll be back Saturday night,” Will explained, he leaned back on his hand and smiled at Nico, “you won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, will you?” _

_ “It depends,” Nico shrugged. _

_ “On what?” _

_ “Will you iris message me?” _

_ “Of course, who do you think I am? A bad boyfriend?” Will laughed softly, “I’ll take you down to meet my mom one of these times. She’s been begging me to bring you ever since I told her we were dating.” _

_ Nico hummed in acknowledgement, “one of these times.” _

_ Will nodded and took hold of Nico’s hand, he pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Nico blushed and looked away. Will chuckled. _

_ “You better not do anything stupid either,” Nico warned, still avoiding Will’s gaze. _

_ “I never do anything stupid,” Will pursed his lips, “but I’ll be sure to be careful. Hopefully monsters won’t notice me so much since I’m not very powerful.” _

_ “Hey! That’s—“ _

_ “Healing isn’t a very strong power,” Will protested, holding one finger up to shush Nico. Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. _

_ “Will you miss me?” Will asked, leaning against Nico. _

_ “Will you miss  _ me _?” Nico countered. _

_ “Yes,” Will laid his head down on Nico’s shoulder. Nico held his hand, still staring out at the woods. _

_ “I’ll miss you too,” Nico finally admitted. Will squeezed his hand. _

_ “Good,” Will grinned smugly, Nico rolled his eyes. Will shut his eyes and wrapped one arm around Nico’s waist. _

_ “Don’t you have to teach the younger campers first aid soon?” Nico asked, glancing at the sun which was getting higher in the sky.  _

_ Will jolted upright to an alert position, “shoot! I do!” _

_ Nico laughed as his boyfriend scrambled to his feet, gave Nico a quick peck on the lips and rushed off. _

Nico stared up at his cabin ceiling which had a single glow in the dark star that Will had stolen from the big house. Nico traced the outline of the five points absently, unable to fall asleep.

He missed his boyfriend.

It was only Wednesday, Will would be back in three days. But Nico missed him. He also found it harder to fall asleep without Will with him in bed. It was lonely in his cabin once again.

Nico rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and shivered.

Nico wondered if this was how Will felt whenever Nico went on errands for Hades and was gone for a couple of days. He sighed.

His body told him it was only around one am which was the usual time he went to bed. And it annoyed him that even though he was exhausted, sleep wouldn’t come.

He was about to get up and do something else besides trying to sleep, when there was a knock at the cabin door. Nico grumbled under his breath and rolled out of bed. 

He didn’t expect anyone to come to his door in the middle of the night, he certainly didn’t expect it to be Kayla standing on his porch, in her pajamas. One hand behind her back.

“Hey Nico,” she said about as casually as you could when you’re standing on someone’s porch at one in the morning, “sorry if I woke you.”

“No I was just getting ready for bed,” Nico lied.

“Really?” She raised one eyebrow, “anyway I bet you’re wondering why I’m here.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah… it’s late,” Nico shifted his weight from foot to foot, still gripping the edge of the door.

“Well, Will iris messaged me a couple hours ago, y'know just making sure that everything was doing alright. And Will said that he’s had some trouble falling asleep,” Kayla chuckled awkwardly, “and I was trying to sleep myself and I was thinking of you and him. I’m sure you’ve already talked to him recently but I figured you might be having the same problems.”

“Uh…” Nico debated if he should admit to Kayla that he  _ has  _ been having troubles sleeping. Kayla scratched at the back of her neck and continued.

“And I kinda felt bad because obviously Will sucks when he’s tired but I can’t do anything about him since he’s in Texas. But I was thinking of you too and I could possibly do something for you!” She smiled tiredly.

“What are you talking about?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows nervously. 

“I brought you this,” Kayla brought her hand out from behind her back, she had brought over a large, worn out baby blue sweatshirt, “it’s Will’s… I mean you probably already know that. He wears this one a lot to bed.”

She tugged at a strand of her hair, “I figured it might help. I don’t know… I want to make sure that you’re comfortable and getting the proper rest you need… y’know…”

Nico couldn’t help but crack a small smile, “thanks Kayla.” He gently took the sweatshirt from her. This was one of Will’s favorites (and also Nico’s favorite to take).

“Since you’re practically a member of the family now, I wanted to look out for you,” she yawned and glanced behind her, “since things have been a bit quiet with Will visiting his mom.”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed.

She smiled, “I guess I’ll let you get back to bed.”

Nico nodded, “goodnight Kayla.”

“Goodnight Nico,” she yawned again and started to trudge back to her cabin. Nico quietly shut the door and slipped Will’s hoodie on. It smelled like Will, which was very nice.

Nico snuggled back up under the covers, pulling the hood up over his head. The sweatshirt had long since lost the drawstrings but that was okay.

Will hadn’t mentioned to Nico that he’d been having trouble sleeping. He wondered why. That being said, Nico hadn’t mentioned that fact either. 

Despite the fact that Will was still in Texas (though he would be back on Saturday) his sweatshirt was nice. And Nico was able to find his own comfort in it. Slowly drifting back off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am aware there hasn’t been any fics for awhile. It’s fineee. Nico is fun to write and so was this fic. I love the Apollo cabin and Kayla. Nico is basically an honorary Apollo kid at this point. If you can’t be your own son of Apollo, married in is fine. Hah. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments are my life and I’m probably going to bed. Goodnight/morning/afternoon <3


End file.
